


Par Impar

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ministry, Short, unspeakable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How exactly did their relationship start? A little drabble-of-sorts on the circumstances surrounding the much asked question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Par Impar

No one would ever think of us getting together, ever. I mean, the entire situation just screams out impossibility, the most highly illogical match in existence. And I happen to pride myself on my logical mind! I have always thought that I would end up with Ron! Or more like that's what everyone else thought and they just kept telling me that and I eventually started to believe them.

But no, I did not end up with Ron, or even with Harry. I ended up with the Slytherin pureblooded prince: Draco Lucien Malfoy. His dislike for muggleborns, half-bloods, and so called 'blood traitors' is infamous. So, I bet you're all wondering about how our relationship came to be, let me tell you.

I got a job at the ministry and I can proudly say that I am a fully-qualified and certified Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries. Draco Malfoy works more in the political aspect of things, not necessary having an actually post at the Ministry, but still working there all the same.

He was the one that brought up the contradictions between all of the laws, old and new. Many of which had to do with blood status and creature rights. How was I, an unspeakable, brought up into this mess? Well, it's simple really. These weren't just normal laws, they were magical laws. Drawn up in a way that if broken, you could lose your magic as a result; remember these were the old laws, barbaric in their simplicity.

Problems were coming up in the old laws that stated that a popular franchise may not hire any magical creature as an employee or run the risk of losing your entire vault contents and assets. However, there is the new law that states that you can't not accept a person for a job position due to their blood-statues or magical creature blood in their veins, or else risk your business being shut down by the Ministry.

So even if you hired a creature of person of less than pure blood, or didn't hire said person, you still lost your vault, properties, and assets. The simple solution would be to remove the old law from the books, right? Well, this is where Draco comes in. Due to some old pureblood laws, it was considered to go against your family if you voted against something a deceased family member has contributed to the world; like killing off their memory or something along those lines.

The problem that came up was that the old families were so intertwined, that over half of the voting party was related to the person who wrote up the law in question. The same problem came up when they tried to place a vote against the voting party.

Then, together Draco and I came up with the solution to give many of the families with a muggleborn as the head as a seat in the Wizardgamot. Thus, offering an odd number with enough people who weren't related to the people who wrote up the laws that all could be fixed.

After the entire mess was done, Draco surprised me by asking me out to a romantic dinner setting and asking me to be his date to the Ministry Ball coming up. I surprised myself by saying yes.


End file.
